Être Winchester
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Dean et Sam
1. Stupidité et férocité

_Cette histoire fut écrite dans le cadre de la dixième nuit du FOF, pour le thème « concombre» à traiter en une heure. Si vous désirez plus d'informations sur les nuits ou le FOF ou si vous désirez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas à demander. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre et les liens sont sur mon profil. Vous trouverez également sur ce dernier le lien des réponses aux reviews anonymes, auxquelles je réponds via mon blogue. Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Résumer**

Dean et Sam doivent s'occuper d'un bien mystérieux démon…

* * *

**Stupidité et férocité**

Plus rien n'avait de sens. Alors que Dean et Sam pensaient avoir éradiqué les démons de cette ville et être fin prêt à la quitter pour parcourir de nouveaux horizons et combattre de nouveaux démons, un autre avait soudainement fait son apparition, semant le chaos derrière lui.

-Mais d'où ils sortent tous ses démons! S'exclama Dean exaspéré.

C'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'ils devaient retarder leur départ, chaque fois, ils en étaient convaincus, pour le même démon, lequel disparaissait et réapparaissait quand ça lui chantait. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de lui faire face pour confirmer leurs doutes. Plus étrange encore, ce démon avait une manière un peu spéciale d'agir. Selon les témoins, il apparaissait à l'improviste au milieu d'une cuisine, petit et trapu, brandissant un concombre devant lui et menaçant de s'en servir comme objet de torture si on ne lui obéissait pas. Les victimes terrifiées s'enfuyaient alors en courant, la plus part cédant ensuite à la folie.

-C'est la dernière fois, grinça Sam à ses côtés. Hors de question qu'il nous échappe encore.

Ce disant, il ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et en saisit un briquet avant de s'éloigner d'un pas décidé.

-Tu as un plan? S'enquit Dean en lui emboîtant le pas.

Seule la lueur diabolique dans le regard de son benjamin lui répondit.

[…]

Alors qu'il regardait brûler les centaines de concombres qu'il avait pu trouver dans la ville, Sam vit apparaître un horrible gnome sous ses yeux. Décidé, il lui lança les concombres enflammés au visage, le poussant à tomber dans le feu. C'est ainsi qu'il entendit sa voix terrifiée, alors même qu'il lui tournait le dos pour le laisser brûler en paix, hurler :

-Je me vengerai! Les concombres auront leur Revenge, ils vous mangeront tous!

* * *

_Et on commente le carnage! J'attends les critiques joyeusement :D _


	2. Ce jour où

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la treizième nuit du FOF, sur le thème « Bromance » (contraction des mots anglais « brother » et « romance », qui fait référence à une amitié très forte entre deux garçons), à écrire en une heure. Si vous désirez d'avantage d'informations sur le FOF ou le jeu, n'hésitez pas à demander. Autrement, les liens sont sur mon profil._

* * *

_Je suis pas certaine d'avoir réussi à honorer le thème, première fois que je fais de la « bromance », mais je suis tout de même satisfaite du résultat de l'OS. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez! L'OS se situe à la fin de l'épisode 05.18, juste après qu'Adam est diparu. Je vous met le passage qui précède en italique, juste avant l'OS. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Pairing : Dean/Sam**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…**

* * *

**Résumé**

Quand Dean place finalement Sam sur le même pied d'égalité que lui…

* * *

**Ce jour où…**

_-Alors?_

_-Alors quoi?_

_-J'ai vu tes yeux. Tu avais vraiment décidé de dire oui. Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis?_

_-Sincèrement? Pour trois fois rien. Le monde touche à sa fin, l'étau se resserre sur nous, je te regarde et je me dis seulement : « Cet abruti m'a fait venir ici. » Je ne voulais pas te laisser tomber. _

_-Tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as failli, mais tu ne l'as pas fait._

_-Je te dois des excuses._

_-Non…_

_-Laisse-moi te dire une chose. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis le grand frère, mais pour moi, tu as toujours été le gamin au nez morveux que je devais tenir loin des embrouilles. On sait tous les deux que ce n'est plus toi. Si tu as assez grandi pour croire en moi, je peux au moins en faire autant. On s'en fou du destin. Il peut aller se faire voir. On les combattra ensemble, à notre façon._

_-Bonne idée._

* * *

Le silence s'installa ensuite dans la voiture. Rien de bien gênant, un silence confortable. Il y avait longtemps que Sam ne s'était pas sentit aussi libre de sourire. L'allégresse s'installait lentement en lui et il sentait ses muscles se détendre. Toute la tension qu'il avait ressentie. Ces derniers jours et la peur de voir Dean faire une bêtise- dire oui à Michael- n'était plus que mauvais souvenir. La route était encore longue devant eux, il ne s'en cachait pas, et il était conscient qu'ils étaient loin d'avoir échappé à l'apocalypse- conscient même qu'ils pouvaient échouer à tout instant- mais à ce moment, assis aux côtés de son frère dans la voiture, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une avancée.

En plus de six années passées à chasser les démons aux côtés de Dean, il était passé par toute une gamme d'émotions. La mort, la peur et le désespoir les avaient rapprochés d'une manière qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru possible. Même leur père aurait été étonné de voir où ils se tenaient aujourd'hui- Bobby l'était. Leur relation avait certes évoluée et même si Sam s'avait pertinemment qu'ils étaient prêts à donner leur vie l'un pour l'autre, il avait toujours eu l'impression, à l'instar de Dean, de n'être encore que le gamin au nez morveux qui se tenait derrière son grand frère qui se faisait un devoir de le protéger. Cette impression, elle venait de s'effacer.

Par ces mots, Dean les avait enfin placés sur un même pied d'égalité. Ils n'étaient plus seulement que deux frères qui se battaient côte à côte parce que c'était l'héritage familiale, non, ils étaient plus que ça : ils étaient devenus deux amis qui se battaient ensembles pour sauver un monde auquel ils tenaient; qui se battaient ensembles parce qu'ils avaient confiance l'un envers l'autre. Et cette confiance, elle n'était plus aussi éphémère qu'elle l'avait été jusqu'à l'instant. Les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés, les trahisons dont il s avaient été victime, toute cette histoire dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés piégés, tout ça l'avait rendu plus solide. À toute épreuve.

Assis dans une voiture sur une route au milieu de nulle part, Sam Winchester n'éprouvait aucune honte à laisser ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire sincère. Il se dit même qu'il ne regrettait en définitive pas cette histoire horrifiante qui entourait leurs vies puisque grâce à elle, il avait atteint un niveau de relation qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré atteindre. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Dean affichait lui aussi un sourire, serein.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review vaut un sourire de Dean ou Sam! _


	3. Sans pardon

Cette fiction découle de mon envie de regarder Supernatural, envie qui me taraude depuis un moment. Enfin, comme ce n'est pas possible, j'ai passé ma frustration dans cette écriture. Ce n'est pas très joyeux, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Pairing: Dean/Sam (Pas de slash)**

**Rating:**** T**

**Disclaimer: ****L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est aux créateurs de Supernatural.**

**

* * *

**

**Résumé**

Pardonner n'a jamais été facile. Trahir et haïr le sont beaucoup plus.

* * *

**Sans pardon **

Quatre fois au cours de cette année il lui avait tendu la main. Ces quatre fois, il avait agit de la même façon qu'aujourd'hui. Un sourire dédaigneux, un geste de la main hautain et une boutade venue tout droit de celui qui se suffisait à lui-même. Il avait perdu en lui toute confiance, et il ne l'aidait pas à la retrouver. Chaque action irréfléchie qu'il commettait lui laissait un goût amer alors qu'il aurait simplement cherché à trouver une solution avec lui auparavant. Avant qu'il ne provoque un désastre.

Voilà, Dean avait été brisé par l'Enfer. Il avait vécu des siècles de torture. Suppliant de mourir au moins cent fois par jour. Un an c'était écoulé depuis et le souvenir était toujours frais en lui. Il parvenait encore à sentir la brûlure de sa chaire qui refusait de se consumer entièrement. Comment aurait-il pu accepter une telle erreur de Sammy?

Il avait la trouille, s'il n'avait eu de fierté ou de petit frère débile à surveiller, il serait certainement rendu loin à l'heure qu'il est. Son équilibre mental ne pourrait pas supporter une autre séance de folie, plus cruelle encore. Les forces du mal étaient aux portes de la ville. Chaque jour, elle était davantage envahie.

_-Allez, Dean! Tu vas bien cesser de me faire la tête un jour! _

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta d'appuyer un bras contre la fenêtre ouverte et d'augmenter le volume pour couvrir sa voix qui l'insupportait. Le chemin allait certainement être engageait la voiture dans une route qui était vraisemblablement peu fréquentée. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, serrant un peu plus le volant. Un regard en coin sur son frère qui semblait désespéré face à son mutisme. Dean hésitait. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Une unique seconde où il se rappelait toutes les années de chasse qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble, et ces autres années, celles de leur enfance, qui luisemblaient si loin maintenant. Avalant péniblement sa salive, il chassait d'un souffle bruyant les souvenirs et ramena son regard sur la route, sa concentration aux évènements qui ne manqueraient pas de suivre. Castiel allait vouloir le châtier, il n'en avait aucun doute.

_Non, Sammy. Je n'allais pas cesser. Je ne fais que commencer._

Il se passa un peu plus d'un quart d'heure avant que le paysage commence à changer. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il devait certainement être midi. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il avait oublié celle-ci, ce matin même, dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient partagé, Sam et lui. Un coup d'œil sur le tableau de bord, lui indiqua que l'appareil indiquant l'heure était brisé. Il lui faudrait vraiment prendre un rendez-vous chez le garagiste pour éviter que tombe en ruine sa bagnole. Sa précieuse bagnole qui avait connu tant d'aventures avec eux. Il ne l'avait pas ménagé, mais elle avait survécu. Elle méritait très certainement qu'il prenne soin d'elle.

_-Dean, tu peux dire où on va? Ce paysage me fou la trouille…_

_Avec raison, Sammy. Avec raison._

_-Des rumeurs. Le bruit court que des démons auraient été aperçu à l'est de la ville. Bien des dégâts selon Bobby. Tu ne voudrais pas laisser mourir des innocents, n'est-ce pas Sammy? _

Sam ne répondit pas, gardant son trouble pour lui. S'il y avait des innocents en jeu, il ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre la moindre critique sans avoir des remords de conscience jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il laissa le froid habituel revenir entre eux et tourna son visage vers la fenêtre, laissant la musique lui occuper l'esprit. Son cœur battait à folle allure sans qu'il en comprenne les raisons. Le paysage changeait un peu plus à chaque nouveau kilomètre qu'ils franchissaient, les amenant de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt. Le plus jeune des Winchester ne sut bientôt plus dire s'ils étaient toujours dans la ville ou s'ils en avaient franchit les frontières.

Un nouveau quart d'heure s'écoula avant que Dean ne gare la voiture en bordure de la route. Un cul-de-sac leur faisait face. Détachant sa ceinture, son frère daigna lui adresser quelques mots.

_-Descends, on continue à pied. _

Et il le laissa là, prenant de l'avance sur lui. Sam du faire de grandes enjambées pour parvenir à le rejoindre. Encore un quart d'heure se passa alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans un sentier de plus en plus étroits. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur une clairière qu'il osa poser la question.

_-Dean? Tu es certain que c'est ici? Pas que je doute, mais un bois au milieu de nulle part, quand même! J'ai du mal à croire qu'un démon soit suffisamment bête pour faire de cette clairière son terrain de jeu. _

_-Il n'en a pas fait son terrain de jeu, Samy. Nous avons seulement…rendez-vous avec lui ici._

Le plus jeune des Winchester s'arrêta de marcher. Dean ne lui disait pas tout. Ce rendez-vous avec un démon ne lui augurait rien de bon.

_-Dean Winchester. Je pensais presque que vous m'auriez fait faux bon. Vous êtes en retard, je commençais déjà à m'énerver. _

La voix s'était fait entendre dans leur dos. Les chances de fuir sans triompher étaient donc minces. Sam déglutit, cette voix lui était familière. Et la réponse que son frère donna, le fit frissonner d'horreur. Il était transporté dans ses pires cauchemars.

_-Lilith. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur les évènements imprévus. Disons que certains sont plutôt rabat-joie aujourd'hui. _

Un coup d'œil loin d'être discret envers son frère et il reprit la parole :

_-L'important, c'est que je suis là. Un marché est un marché, je suis un homme de parole. Vous avez remplit votre part?_

_-Mes démons quitteront la ville cette nuit, dès que j'aurai l'offrande entre mes mains. _

_-Sam, si tu veux bien._

Les regards c'étaient tournés vers lui. Derrière Lilith, il vit la ligne de démon avancer d'un pas menaçant. Il était sensé faire quoi? La tuer? Lui remettre quelque chose? Ses traits démontraient clairement son incompréhension. Ses lèvres pincées qu'il réfléchissait aux différentes possibilités.

_-Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles le sont, tu veux. J'aimerais bien être rentré à l'hôtel avant le matin et dormir un peu en sachant qu'il n'y a plus de démons dans cette ville. J'ai repéré quelques filles sympas, j'ai des années de retard à rattraper! Allez, Sam, vas-y!_

_-Que…?_

Et soudain, il comprit. L'offrande mentionnée, c'était lui. Dean le sacrifiait pour avoir la paix. Non, son frère n'était du genre à pli sans se battre. Pas du genre à jeter qui que se soient dans les bras de l'enfer, surtout pas ceux qu'il aimait. Mais l'aimait-il? Sam se rappelait de l'état de leurs relations ces derniers temps. Elles n'étaient plus ce qu'elles avaient été. Dean avait également bien changé depuis son séjour en Enfer et Sam ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait commis de nombreuses erreurs répréhensibles.

_Se pourrait-il que…? _

_-Je comprends, Dean. Ma vie ne vaut pas celle des habitants de cette ville. _

Sam releva la tête, son regard c'était assombri. Il s'approcha de son frère, lequel ne frémit même pas. Était-ce ainsi que devait se terminer leur histoire commune? Il n'y avait qu'un pas qui les séparait désormais. Un pas qui retenait Dean de poussait son frère dans les bras de Lilith et de se débarrasser de la rage et de la culpabilité qui, depuis le matin même, le rongeait de l'intérieur. Un pas qui retenait Sam de balancer son poing au visage de son aîné pour avoir osé se comporter comme un abrutit. Un pas qui fut franchit sans que rien ne se passe. Ça aurait été égoïste. Beaucoup trop égoïste. Lequel l'avait franchit restait un mystère, mais ce fut les bras de Sam qui s'enroulèrent autour du corps de Dean, l'étreignirent. Ce dernier ne bougea point, ne répondit point plus. Une statue de marbre aux yeux inexpressifs. Sam aurait voulu y lire le regret, en vain.

_-J'espère que nous aurons la chance de nous revoir lorsque tu brûleras en Enfer! _Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Des paroles qui tirèrent un bref rire à la reine des démons, lequel rappela les deux hommes à sa présence. Sam recula lentement sans lâcher des yeux l'aîné. Il attendait, le moindre signe de remords ou le signe qu'il avait en réalité un plan et que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un coup monté destiné à piéger Lilith. Il était persuadé que c'était cela. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter aussi facilement le sort qu'on lui réservait. Dean ne le sacrifierait jamais peu importe l'ampleur de la rancune qu'il éprouvait envers lui. Il ne pouvait pas détruire un passé commun aussi facilement.

Trop vite par contre, il dut se résoudre. Personne ne le sauverait. En acceptant, il s'était lui-même condamné. Son dos heurta quelqu'un. Des mains s'emparèrent de ses bras, tirant chacun de leur côté. Il se sentait écartelé, déchiré. Il n'arrivait pas à se débattre, la prise était trop forte. Son pied quitta le sol, prit pour cible l'en de ces geôliers. Un bras libre. Il tenta de refaire le même coup, sans succès. Ils n'étaient pas stupides, ils s'y attendaient. Sa jambe fut bloquée, un autre démon s'empara de son bras libre. Il était perdu. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul espoir, celui de crier et de supplier.

_-Dean! _

Sa voix était suppliante, presque déchirante. Il répétait le nom de son frère à maintes reprises. Il n'accourut pas, restant appuyé contre un arbre esseulé au milieu de la clairière. Les cris se perdirent en écho dans la forêt, personne ne pouvait les entendre. Sam s'épuisait pour rien, ça n'en serait que plus douloureux pour lui. La prise s'était raffermit sur ses bras, deux autres démons s'étaient approchés et saisis de ses jambes, le privant du moindre mouvement. Balloté de tous côtés, soulevé de terre, il vit sa vie défiler devant lui et souhaita perdre sa lucidité, d'une façon ou d'une autre, afin d'éviter d'être conscient de la torture qu'on lui ferait assurément subir.

Dean attendait avec un geste d'impatience que la silhouette de Sam eut totalement disparut dans le nuage de brouillard qui se dessinait lentement dans le lointain. La porte des Enfers. Lilith lui adressa un dernier signe de tête, signant la fin de leur pacte, et s'éloigna à la suite de sa horde de subordonnés d'une démarche lascive qui rappela à Dean ses envies sexuelles. Il avait pris la bonne décision. Le mouvement des hanches se balançant sous son regard le lui confirmait. Sa liberté, et par le fait même celle des habitants de cette ville, valait bien ce préjudice à ses principes.

L'écho de son nom raisonnait encore lorsqu'il s'engagea sur le chemin du retour. Ses pas s'accélèrent, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de se mettre à courir. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder dans ces lieux désormais empreints d'horribles souvenirs et d'infamie. Au moment de regagner le volant de sa voiture, une nouvelle voix se mit à crier dans sa tête, celle de sa mère, celle de son père également. Ce dernier n'aurait jamais apprécié les gestes qu'il venait de commettre. Dean avait besoin d'une bière pour effacer les remords qui menaçaient de s'attaquer à son cœur. Il refit le chemin inverse en s'imaginant des idées luxuriantes et perverses, des fantasmes qu'il ne tarderait pas à réaliser, pour chasser la voix de ses parents. Il avait pris la bonne décision, Sam était un traître…

* * *

_Laissez une review et vous réussirez peut-être à sauver Sam...ou Dean..._


	4. Dans l'insensé de nos retrouvailles

_**Écrit sous le thème 'retrouvailles ' pour le bingo_fr.**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Dean/ Sam**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient **_

_**Spoilers : Début de la saison 6**_

* * *

**Dans l'incensé de nos retrouvailles**

Un an. Une année complète c'était écoulée. Dean n'avait cessé de rêver de ce moment, avait tout fait pour qu'il devienne réalité, en vain. Chaque tentative se résultait en un pitoyable échec de sa part. Un échec qui le rongeait jour après jour, le rendant amer et instable dans cette vie utopique qu'il tentait de bâtir avec Lisa et Ben. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien de plus. Dean ne pouvait pas ramener Sam d'entre les morts. Il avait presqu'abandonné. Ses tentatives comme ses espoirs. Il n'y croyait plus, il n'y avait que la voix au fond de son coeur pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner Sam. C'était son rôle de le protéger, son rôle de grand frère et il avait échoué. Que penserait son père ? Que penserait sa mère ? Que pensait Bobby ? Et Sam, de l'Enfer, que devait-il penser ? Dean devenait fou, incapable de chasser tous ses tourments de son esprit. C'était comme s'ils y étaient ancrés, gravés dans sa chair d'une ancre indélébile qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à échapper. Même avec le semblant de bonheur qu'il avait trouvé auprès de Lisa et Ben. Lisa et Ben qu'il s'était fait un devoir de protéger, avec qui il s'était promis de faire mieux qu'avec Sam, qu'importe ce qui lui en coûterait. Même s'il devenait paranoïque...

Un an s'était écoulé. Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux, quand il vit Sam assit devant lui, à seulement quelques pas, si près qu'il n'aurait eu qu'à tendre le bras pour le toucher, il sut qu'il était mort. Qu'il était mort ou qu'il rêvait une fois de plus de ces retrouvailles qui n'auraient jamais lieu d'être.

_-Sam... _

Le nom glissa dans sa bouche, quitta l'antre sans qu'il en eut conscience, presqu'étranger. Un an qu'il ne l'avait pas prononcé. Qu'il s'était interdit de le dire. Il lui avait échappé. Dean sut qu'il était mort, parce qu'en lui, c'était le vide. Il ne ressentait rien, pas de bonheur, pas de soulagement. Non, que le vide. Comme si toutes les émotions étaient mortes et qu'elles étaient trop vibrantes qu'elles avaient explosés en se chahutant les unes aux autres. Ou peut-être était-ce l'étonnement. Oui, l'étonnement. Lorsqu'il serra son frère contre lui, lorsqu'il ressentit ce contact humain qui lui avait tant manqué, tout ce chamboula en lui, au point où il ne sut plus ce qu'il ressentait. Presque douloureux tellement c'était fort.

Non, non il n'était pas mort. Sam le lui affirmait. Ces douleurs l'en convainquait. Au fond de lui, la voyait d'avoir pensé à abandonner. Qu'il aurait pu ne jamais revoir Sammy. Qu'il aurait pu le perdre définitivement. Et Dean s'obligea à chasser ses craintes, celles qui le hantaient maintenant qu'il ne parvenait à trouver qui avait sauvé son frère pour lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sam. Quelque chose qu'il doutait de parvenir à fixer...

Dean sourit à son frère, pressé que leur vie redevienne ce qu'elle avait longtemps été. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que ces retrouvailles ne le comblaient pas autant de bonheur qu'elles l'auraient dut...


End file.
